To facilitate planning for research into the complications of treatment of children and adolescents for cancer, we propose to hold a three-day conference on this topic. The goals of the conference will be: a) establish the frequency of occurrence of several complications of treatment, seeking to identify dose-response relationships and high risk patient groups; b) develop guidelines for the detection, diagnosis and management of complications and; c) define areas in which further research is necessary. The speakers at the conference will be internationally recognized experts in their fields. The conference will increase the awareness of health researchers and policy makers of the specific complications related to treatment of childhood cancer, the impact of these complications on the surviving patient and the need for further research and/or public policy initiatives regarding specific complications.